kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Seohyun
Seúl, Corea del Sur |familia = |ocupación = |voz = Mezzosoprano |instrumentos = |período = 2007-actualidad |agencia = Namoo Actors (2019-actualidad) SM Entertainment (2017-17) |relacionados = Girls' Generation, Girls' Generation-TTS }}Seohyun (서현) es una cantante y actriz surcoreana. Debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation (y más tarde en TTS) en agosto de 2007, convirtiéndose en una de las artistas más reconocidas de Corea del Sur. Además de las actividades con su grupo, también posee una carrera como actriz, gracias a sus actuaciones teatrales como Moon Embracing the Sun, Gone with the Wind y Mamma Mia. También protagonizó el drama Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Debutó como solista con su primer miniálbum, Don't Say No, el 17 de enero de 2017, convirtiéndose en la tercera miembro de Girls' Generation en debutar como solista. Primeros años Seohyun nació el 28 de junio de 1991 en Seúl, Corea del Sur, y fue la única hija de la familia. Su madre trabajaba como directora en una escuela de piano, por lo que, desde muy temprana edad, Seohyun aprendió a tocar el piano. Sus padres no apoyaron su deseo de convertirse en una celebridad, pero ella los considera como uno de los que la ayudaron a determinar correctamente su carrera. En quinto grado, fue descubierta por un agente de talentos. Para su audición en SM Entertainment, interpretó una canción infantil, y fue aceptada como aprendiz. Según Dana, su antigua vocal coach, Seohyun era una estudiante muy persistente. Dana explicó: "Este tipo de perseverancia hace que Seohyun de Girls' Generation sea la persona qué es actualmente". BoA, S.E.S. y Fin.K.L fueron sus principales inspiraciones musicales. Carrera 2007-16: Debut y actuaciones en musicales En agosto de 2007, Seohyun hizo su debut como integrante de Girls' Generation, siendo la miembro más joven. La popularidad del grupo incrementó dramáticamente después del lanzamiento de "Gee" en 2009. En una entrevista en 2011, Seohyun dijo que su época como aprendiz fue linda y conmovedora. Seohyun ha realizado varias canciones para dramas, entre otros proyectos. Aunque no recibieron mucho reconocimiento, la canción "JjaLaJaJJa", grabada con Zhu Hyun Mee, recibió una nominación en los Mnet Asian Music Awards en la categoría Música trot del año. Desde 2010 hasta 2011, participó en la segunda temporada del programa We Got Married con Yonghwa de CNBLUE. En el mismo año, prestó tu voz para el personaje de Edith de la película animada Mi villano favorito. En abril de 2012, Seohyun debutó en Girls' Generation-TTS, junto a Taeyeon y Tiffany. Su miniálbum debut, Twinkle, fue un gran éxito y se convirtió en el octavo álbum más vendido en Corea ese año. Más tarde lanzaron dos álbumes más: Holler (2014) y Dear Santa (2015). En 2013, Seohyun inició su carrera como actriz musical en la obra Passionate Love. Con el tiempo, se comenzó a interesar en el teatro. Llamó a Ok Cho-gyong como su principal influencia. Además, durante mucho tiempo, Seohyun quería trabajar en el teatro, pero no se sentía preparada. En enero de 2014, protagonizó por primera vez el musical The Sun in the Embrace of the Moon. En enero de 2015, Seohyun interpretó a Scarlett O’Haru en el musical de Gone With the Wind. De febrero a junio de 2016, participó en la versión coreana del musical Mamma Mia!. En el mismo año, interpretó a Ai Lin/Irene la película china So I Married an Anti-Fan y a Woohee en Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Recibió un premio en SBS Drama Awards por su actuación en el drama. 2017-actualidad: Debut como solista y salida de SM Entertainment En enero de 2017, Seohyun se convirtió en la tercera integrante de Girls' Generation, quien hizo su debut como cantante solista. El 17 de enero, lanzó su miniálbum debut Don't Say No. En marzo, interpretó a Kang So-joo en el drama Bad Thief, Good Thief, que comenzó a transmitirse en mayo. El 9 de octubre, se anunció que Seohyun, Tiffany y Sooyoung decidieron no renovar sus contratos con SM Entertainment. Más tarde, se reveló que Seohyun fundaría su propia agencia para continuar con sus actividades con el grupo. El 3 de noviembre, comentó su salida de la compañía por primera vez: }} El 25 de julio de 2018, comenzó a transmitirse Time, donde Seohyun interpretó a Seol Ji-hyun. Meses después, el 9 de marzo de 2019, firmó con Namoo Actors para formarse como actriz. Discografía EPs * 2017: Don't Say No Filmografía Dramas Premios y nominaciones Referencias Enlaces externos * 20px|link= Instagram de Seohyun en:Seohyun Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés Categoría:Miembros de Girls' Generation Categoría:Antiguos artistas de SM Entertainment